His Eyes
by karms.sin
Summary: Hayami was stumped. She has been partners with Chiba for a long time and yet has never seen what lies behind his curtain of hair. Could it bring them closer together or tear them apart.


**Enjoy a short and sweet story of Chiba and Hayami.** **I do not own anything but the story line.**

It was the end of the day for class E and Hayami, along with her partner Chiba, were stuck on cleaning duties. Every now and then she would find herself glancing at Chiba. For as long as they have been partners, she has never seen what lies behind his curtain of hair.

"Hayami, are you okay?" Chiba's voice broke the silence in the room. Hayami blanked before realizing that she was caught in action.

She glanced away and answered "Im fine".

Chiba was confused but didnt say anything more and continued with what he was doing. A few minutes went by before they were both done and was ready to leave.

Both Chiba and Hayami got on the bus to go home. Sitting next to each other, Hayami was able to take a closer look at Chiba. This act didn't go undetected by Chiba.

"Are you sure you are okay, you keep staring at me", Chiba stated startling Hayami.

"Its nothing", she replied turning her head to face the window.

'How could I let myself get caught, again' she thought to herself. Chiba, once again, was confused about his partner's very strange actions. He just couldnt understand why she kept staring and glancing at him. They sat in scilence not saying a word until it was Hayami's stop.

"See you tomorrow Hayami", Chiba said as he got up so she could leave.

"Yeah, see you", Hayami gived a quick reply before exiting the bus. She gived a brief wave to Chiba as the bus took off and started her way home.

When she got home the place was dark. She went to the kitchen and found a note left by her mother.

 _Rinka,_

 _I have to work late tonight and your father left on a business trip. Dinner is in the fridge so just heat it up when you get hungry._

 _Mom_

Hayami sighed and reheated her food. While eating her train of thoughts traveled back to Chiba and his eyes.

"I just can't figure it out", She said out loud. Yes, Hayami was stumped. Focusing on the topic somemore she decided that asking him would be to straight forward. She also knew that the topic of his eyes was a sensitive topic to him for some unknown reason.

Eventually she just decided to sleep on it and ask someone from her class about it tomorrow. For now, she had to wash and put the dishes away before going to her room to studie and do homework.

The next day, after she got ready and ate breakfast, she met up with Chiba on the bus. He gived her a small smile and allowed her to sit by the window. She gladly took the seat by the window as he passed her on of his ear buds. She didnt really like the kind of music he listened too but it was the small things he would do, like give her one of his ear buds, that would make her feel warm on the inside.

When they arrived in class, Hayami's mind instantly thought of who to ask advice from. Nakamura and Karma was out of the question, She dont really talk to Kayano, and asking some of the other girls may cause drama and rumors. The only other person in Hayami's mind, that she got along with, was Megu.

"If you dont want to ask him directly then way dont you just do what Nakamura and Karma do to Nagisa when they want him to cosplay, be bold and just move his bangs away from his eyes." This was the reply Megu gave to Hayami when she had asked for advice. She wasnt sure if it was helpful but she was willing to give it a try.

Later that day, around lunch, Hayami found Chiba sitting under the tree where he would usually be eating his lunch.

'ok, just remember what Megu told you' Hayami told herself, "be bold".

Hayami quietly crept up on Chiba. Noticing that he had his ear buds in, she quietly kneeled next to him. When he made movement of acknowledging her presence, she quickly reached her hand out and lifted his bangs. The sudden action suprised Chiba. He looked up at Hayami and noticed that she too was suprised.

"Ha-Hayami?" he questioned her. Hayami's face became beet red as she retracked her hand, at a speed that can rival Koro-Sensei, letting Chiba's hair cover his eyes again. She got up and turned around holding her hand close to her beating heart.

"so-sorry" she quickly mumured and rushed away. Her head was filled with how sharp and gorgeous his eyes were, the way the light was reflected off of the morron-ish pink eyes, and how his eyes made him THAT more attractive. Though she hate to admit it, she knew she had fell in love with her sniper partner but see his eyes just made her fall for him even more.

The bus ride home was awkward. They didnt say much becuz of what happened earlier that day. Chiba was the one who broke the ice and spoke first.

"Do you mind, if we go to the park before going home?"

Hayami looked over at her partner. They have been to dates before, if you even consider them dates, but it was always to the shooting range, ARcade in which they would play shooting games, and after, to a cafe to take a short break before going home. Never had he ever asked her to go to the park with him before.

"sure, I dont mind at all", Hayami responded. They got off the bus and headed to the park. When they got there, they walked around for a while until they got to the huge water fountain. she sat down on the edge of the fountain next to Chiba. Hayami suddenly felt the air get tense and she knew something serious was about to go down when Chiba stood up infrount of her but with his back facing her.

"Are you scared of me now?" Chiba asked.

The question suprised Hayami, "Why would I?"

"Dont my eyes scare you? Dont you want to get away from me now?"

Hayami could tell by the sound of his voice that Chiba was nervious about her answer. Her eyes soften as she felt that fimilar warm feeling. She got up and walked tawords Chiba.

Gently hugging him from behind she said "Why would I ever, I love your eyes. The way they shine in the light, even though I only saw them once, the sharpness they have, the beautiful color they are, the way they make me fall for you even more. I love everything about them because they're apart of you... and I love everything about you."

Chiba was speechless. To have Hayami Rinka, his partner, the person he fell in love with, confess in such a sweet way after seeing his eyes made him feel so happy that it almost brought him to tears. After so many years of people calling him scary and not wanting to befriend him, he had grew his hair out to cover his eyes, but here was a girl who loves everything about him, even his eyes.

"Ha-Hayami", Chiba managed to say before he broke out of the hug and turned to face her. Hayami was scared that he was about to regect her until he pulled her into another hug, this time they were facing each other. "youre not joking around are you? You really love me?"

Hayami smiled "I do, I love you. All of you, everything about you even your flaws."

Chiba lowered his head to rest in between Hayami's neck and left her shoulder.

"Im so happy right now", he whispered.

"Does that mean you love me too?" Hayami asked with a smile

"Of course I love you Hayami".

After a few minutes they seperated.

"We should probably get going now, its getting late", Hayami pointed out.

"Yeah"

They were both on the bus, sitting together but this time they held the other's hand.

"Your stop is coming up", Chiba stated breaking the comfortable scilence.

"Yeah" Hayami said back, Chiba smiled.

He gently grabbed Hayami's chin, turning it so she could face him. He slowly leaned in and kissed Hayami, which she responded to. The kiss lasted a while before they pulled apart to catch their breath. By this time Hayami was at her stop.

Hayami smiled with a blush on her face "See you tomorrow".

"Yeah, See you" Chiba responded with a slite blush he was trying to ignore.

After Hayami waved to Chiba when the bus took off she gently touched her lips and smiled even more, if that was even possible.

 **Done, hope you liked it.**

 **Feel free to let me know what your thoughts on it are.**


End file.
